Early Education
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Paul and Patryck they're both teachers


"I've seen healthier looking corpses. You should head to bed." Jumping in his seat as he was startled from the silence, Paul looked back to the doorway of the office, his chew stick having fallen from his mouth. Watching his heavier than normal husband stand up straighter from where he was leaning against the doorframe he scoots back his desk chair so he could pick up his dropped pen.

"I was just finishing up with grading the papers. I'll be done in a little bit just go to bed love. You and the baby need sleep." Watching the frown spread across Patryck's face, he watched stunned as his papers and the pen were neatly stacked up and put away.

"I will not let you run on coffee fumes for the third week in a row. You will sleep until you need to get up for work. I'll take some of your paperwork with me to do while I have time. Now you are coming to bed with me and you are doing to sleep. We're already going to be sleep deprived when our little girl comes, don't need you passing out at work." Standing from his chair, he wrapped his arms around Pat's waist. Rubbing gently where their child was resting within their mother, he kissed his partner on the cheek.

"We don't know for sure that it's a little girl yet. But if you want to believe the tales so much I'll leave you to it."

"There's a high chance that the baby will be a little girl. Yeah old wives tales aren't accurate to a tee but how I've been carrying matches with us having a daughter." As the duo spoke they made their way to their room and got ready for bed.

"Especially the moodiness factor."

"Excuse me? What was that?" Shit. You just had to awaken the beast didn't you? Quickly crawling under the covers with his husband and clicking off the lamp he kissed the other's soft lips.

"I said I love you. Sleep well." He knew that he was one lucky man and the both of them were falling asleep or he would have been chewed out for his comment. Holding his pregnant lover around the waist he drifted off to sleep for the first restful slumber in weeks.  
~~~~~

"Missthus Vork can I have a bandaid?" Looking up at the little girl from his husband's paperwork, Patryck gave no mind to how he was addressed.

"Cassie what do you need the bandaid for? You know I don't give bandaids without reason." Moving his chair back so the five year old could show him the cut, he found a little hand moved into his face. There was a cut down the bottom left side of her right palm maybe half an inch long. Going through one of the drawers in his desk before pulling out his first aid kit. Making sure to clean the cut he placed a bandaid on the small hand.

"Now how did you get that cut? Lead me to where you were playing." Shakily standing from his seat he smoothed out his dress before taking the little girl's hand. The students were playing inside because of the storm, the trees being whipped around by the wind and the rain making many puddles into a small ocean within the parking lot and grass areas. Being led to the kitchenette, he watched Cassie open the mini structure's cabinet where he saw a screw tip. That makes more sense. Telling the children in the area to play something else for a bit, he moved over to his desk to grab a roll of tape and rip off a piece. The teacher he worked with liked to call his desk Mary Poppins' desk, he had many things hidden in the drawers and most probably wouldn't have fit. Putting the tape over the exposed screw he made mental note to tell the building service about the splintered wood. Hearing the cracking of thunder from outside the noise was joined by screams from at least three students. The substitute teacher wasn't much help, he had excused himself to the teacher's lounge a bit ago. Feeling his womb jostling from under the cloth of his dress, he could tell that his unborn didn't like the noise. Calling to the eighteen five year olds under his care that recess was over he watched as they walked over to the carpet after grabbing their matts.

He hoped that nap time would keep the kindergartners calm. They were further from the windows at the moment so if anything happens they'd be safe. Turning on a lantern that he kept in the classroom for naptime, the battery powered light replaced the classroom lights. Sitting behind his desk, he pulled out his own blanket and used the light from the lantern to continue grading papers he took from his husband. Hearing a walkie talkie from the teacher's desk buzz to life he stood from the desk, checking his students before grabbing the device.

"Everyone needs to keep the students calm. No students in the halls. It looks like a tree took out the power lines and it is pitch black within the school." Glancing into the hallway through the window in the door he saw pitch black just as he heard over the walkie. Turning the device down to not wake the sleeping children on the floor, he realized how bad it truly was outside. Despite any better judgement he pulled two of the large and heavy tables over to the rug and set them on their long sides. It wasn't much but if the windows broke the students would be safer. Feeling a tightening pressure in his pelvis he rubbed under his middle before hearing the door open slowly.

"It's dark here too. Hey uh what's going on? The power went out while I was in the bathroom." The substitute was back, just great.

"A tree took out the power lines. The students are napping and I was doing busy work for my husband to distract myself. I suggest finding something to do in the meantime." Moving back over to his desk with the walkie in his hand he felt his hips begin to ache. The substitute teacher moved closer.

"I accidentally grabbed your phone when I left to the bathroom. Somebody named Paul kept texting you." Being handed his phone back, he saw that there were indeed many messages from his husband. Pulling the blanket up over his belly, he answered the probably frantic texts. His husband's class had been moved to another classroom due to the gateway to technology classroom having too many windows. He was apparently grading whatever he had in his bag while the students were just talking. The emergency lights worked there still it seemed. Feeling what he believed was a kick from his child, he rubbed the spot where he felt it.

"Calm down. We'll be able to go home soon as the storm passes. Your daddy is worried about us." Chuckling softly he rubbed where his infant rested within him, the small babe seemingly making a fuss. It was a few more moments, half an hour at most, before he knew something was wrong. Having just quelled his husband's fear of his safety, he wasn't expecting pain to shoot through his body and light each nerve on fire.

"What's going on in there? Please tell me that it's just kicking…..please tell me that that was my bladder…" Feeling his crotch become soaked he closed his eyes for a second before breathing. This was definitely not needed at the moment. Hearing the screaming of the wind outside the window he managed to stand from the seat. The students had woken up by now and he didn't want to scar them for life. Feeling the weight on his hips as he waddled over to the linen closet he found a few towels. There had always been a running joke that he could deliver a baby with all the first aid supplies that he kept in his desk. He just hoped they were all right.

"Missthus Vork what's happening?" Feeling small hands pulling at his dress he turned to the child trying to mask his pain.

"Cassie the storm took the power out. Don't worry I'll keep all of you safe. Now can you help me for a moment?" Watching the little girl nod he handed her some of the extra blankets and pillows to take back to the group. It was hard to keep stoic and hide his pain, he had a baby who wanted out of him for god's sake!

On the next contraction he pushed lightly, trying to keep from drawing attention. Removing his boxers and leaving them behind his desk he grabbed the blanket from his seat and the first aid supplies and sat in the corner created by the tables and his students who he was attempting to comfort. Kneeling down on the floor, he felt the head slip into his birth canal. Thankful that the rest of his soon to be newborn daughter was still in his womb, he began to hum quietly in hopes that his class would keep calm, a few students joining with the tune.

The crash from a tree branch going through the window had him jumping where he was, moving to cover the children around him that weren't lying down behind the tables shelter. The heavy tables managed to keep the shards of glass from hitting everyone else, a small shard nicking his cheek. He could feel the blood run down his cheek but that was a secondary thought to his offspring dropping fully into his birth canal, the head and shoulders moving to begin the journey out.

"Are you alright? You have a cut on your cheek." The younger male questioned quietly. Shaking his head slowly he rubbed his very deflated middle.

"I'm in labor. My little baby could crown any moment and it'll be shortly after that I become a mum." Taking a deep breath he let his thighs spread a little to allow more room for his child. The substitute looked at him wide eyed before looking around at the children who were all asleep finally. Telling the other to just keep an eye on the children he stood from his kneeling position and moved away, leaning against the wall next to the window. Pushing hard be could feel the head crown, his vocal cords trying to force a scream in pain from his throat.

"So impatient baby, had to come out now, hm?" Feeling as if he would tear around the head he ran his fingers over the skin leaving his body with each contraction. It took about ten minutes according to the analog clock on the wall for the head to come out, his body pushing to remove his child. It took nearly no time for the rest of the infant to slip out and into his arms. Pulling the newborn to his chest he wrapped his newborn son in his blanket.

It took another few hours for the storm to allow students and faculty to leave the building. Being the last to leave, he watched his husband run toward him.

"Oh my god are you both okay?!" Being pulled into a tight hug he smiled.

"Our son and I are perfectly safe to sound other than the cut on my cheek."

"Son? I thought you were sure they were a girl." Sighing in exhaustion he felt the blonde baby boy with silver eyes in his arms squirm around.

"We have a son who I named Tord." Hearing a soft cheer from his partner he smiled as they left the building to get to safety.

He guessed his kids enjoyed receiving an early education.

1973 words

I'm dead exhausted because I finished at 12:33 am so I'll post when. I wake up. Small bit inspired by an rp from wattpad.

Ughh gn  
~Mari


End file.
